


come calling

by Stella_by_Starlight (MissMarpleMadness)



Series: The House of Broken Things and Other Poems [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Open to Interpretation, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, References to Depression, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarpleMadness/pseuds/Stella_by_Starlight





	come calling

 

Old friends come calling

They shan’t find me home

For when we’re together

I’m always alone

 


End file.
